Merten taruja EB
by mirandel
Summary: Kuulin kauniin ja solisevan, mutta äärimmäisen surullisen äänen hyräilevän sitä samaa melodiaa, jonka olin kuullut unessanikin. Sydämeni tuntui ensin pysähtyvän, mutta alkoi sitten sykkiä nopeasti uudelleen. Edwardin ilme oli jämähtänyt niille sijoilleen.
1. Lapsi

Merten taruja

Merten taruja

**Author:** Mirandel  
**Genre**: romance, adventure, drama  
**Pairing**: E/B  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: hahmojen ja alkuperäisen tarinan oikeudet kuuluvat Stephenie Meyerille. Tarinan pikkutyttö on oma keksimäni, samaten ficin tarina on oma, mutta perustuu Stephenie Meyerin kahteen ensimmäiseen kirjaan Houkutus ja Uusikuu.

**Warnings**: Uusikuun jälkeinen aika. Ei spoilaa Eclipseä.

**Summary**: _Kuulin kauniin ja solisevan, mutta äärimmäisen surullisen äänen hyräilevän sitä samaa melodiaa, jonka olin kuullut unessanikin. Sydämeni tuntui ensin pysähtyvän, mutta alkoi sitten sykkiä nopeasti. Edwardin ilme oli jämähtänyt niille sijoilleen. Hänkin kuunteli melodiaa ja käänsimme yhtä aikaa katseemme merelle päin. Sieltä ääni tuli._

**A/N**: Tämä idea tuli juhannusyönä puoli neljältä. Eli en tiedä, kuinka kahjo se sitten on. Teki vain mieli kirjoittaa jostakin mystisestä. :)

**1. luku Lapsi**

"Ai hemmetti!" parkaisin kivusta tuntiessani viillon sormessani. Olin kurkkua leikatessani viiltänyt sormeeni kauniin haavan. Pitelin sormeani piilossa niin itseltäni kuin Edwardiltakin, joka kiiruhti hädissään luokseni.

"Mikä hätänä, Bella?" hän kysyi huolissaan, mutta tajusi äkkiä olla tulematta lähemmäksi.

"Pelkkä viilto vain. Käyn hakemassa laastaria", olin juuri lähtemässä kohti portaita, kun Edward kohotti kätensä estävänä – ja pinkaisi sitten ennen minua yläkertaan. Hänellä kuitenkin kesti. Kuulin, kuinka hän penkoi kylpyhuoneessamme olevaa lääkekaappia.

"Eikö löydy?!" huusin hänelle, vaikka tiesin, ettei huutaminen ollut tarpeen, ottaen huomioon Edwardin loistavan kuulon. Pian hän palasi luokseni huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Milloin viimeksi olette kurkanneet lääkekaappiin? Se on ihan tyhjillään. Luulisi, että nimenomaan tässä talossa sen pitäisi olla ihan täynnä", hänen kasvoillaan oli pienoinen virne. Nielaisin ja kävin vielä katsomassa keittiön kaapit. Laastareita ei ollut. Haavaani alkoi jomottaa inhottavasti ja tunsin, kuinka lämmin veri sormessani pulppusi pienen suihkulähteen tavoin. Yritin parhaani olla näyttämättä verta Edwardille.

"Reissu Port Angelesiin siis", totesin repäisten paperin palasen talouspaperirullasta, ja painoin sen haavalleni.

"Voitaisiin, vaikka mennäkin, kun aurinkokaan ei paista. Käyn ensin kotona hakemassa sinulle laastaria. Sitä kun Carlisle on tuonut ison kasan sinua varten", Edward virnisti minulle. Hymyni hyytyi kuitenkin pian, kun mieleeni muistuivat kamalat tapahtumat siitä miten muutama veripisara oli aiheuttanut hirvittävien tapahtumien ketjun. Mikään ei ollut enää entisellään sen jälkeen. Minä menetin moneksi kuukaudeksi rakkaani, ja olin vähällä kuolla moneen otteeseen, samoin Edward. Hetken katsottuani häntä mietteliäänä, totesin:

"Hyvä. Niitä tarvitaan varmasti jatkossakin."

"Toivottavasti ei", hän sanoi hymyillen ja painoi kylmät huulensa omilleni. Hän kuitenkin erkani nopeasti ja jatkoi: "Tulen pian takaisin. Älä karkaa minnekään."

Sitten hän katosi kuin salamaniskusta - ennen kuin ehdin edes vastaamaan hänelle.

"En lähde", sanoin huojentuneena hänen suudelmastaan ja tuoksustaan, joka jäi pyörimään keittiöön. Huokaisin syvään, ja tuntui kuin kipu sormessani olisi hävinnyt kokonaan – olin niin huumaantunut Edwardin tuoksusta. Lopulta jalkani vain tutisivat ja päätin käydä pitkäkseni sohvalle. Ei mennyt kuin hetki, kun jo nukuin sikeästi hiljaista untani.

Joku lauloi – tai hyräili. Sanoja ei ollut. Kuuluivat vain kaunis ääni ja melodian solina. Avasin silmäni. Taisin olla vedessä, vaikka ihoni ei tuntenutkaan mitään. Ainoastaan korvani ja silmäni olivat herkistyneet ympäristön tapahtumille. Tosin en nähnyt muuta kuin lainehtivan veden ympärilläni. Pystyin kuitenkin hengittämään – eli unta tämä taatusti oli. En kuitenkaan halunnut herätä. Halusin kuunnella, kuinka jonkun tytön ääni solisi korvissani niin kauniina ja surullisena, että mieleni teki melkein itkeä. Sävelmä oli niin hyvin kaunis. Yritin etsiä katseellani tyttöä, mutta mitään ei näkynyt.

"Bella…", kaunis ääni kuiskasi. Tämä ääni oli kuitenkin erilainen kuin äskeinen – minä tunsin tämän äänen. Se oli Edwardin. Lopulta suljin silmäni unelta ja avasin ne todellisuuteen – ihanaan todellisuuteen. Edwardin kasvot olivat vain muutaman sentin päästä omistani. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hänen ihana hengityksensä oli vähällä saada minut taas sulkemaan silmäni. Edward näki huumaantuneen hymyni ja ravisteli minua hellästi hereille.

"Bella, hei, oletko kunnossa?" Edwardin ääni värähti kauniina korvaani. Huokaisin ja päätin vihdoinkin ryhdistäytyä. Palasin todellisuuteen ja kävin istumaan sohvalle Edwardin viereen. Hän näytti selvästi huolestuneelta.

"Olen minä kunnossa. Väsytti vain", äkkiä muistin haavan sormessani. Käänsin katseeni sormeen – haavan ympärillä oli sideharsoa. Silmäni laajenivat hämmästyksestä.

"Laastarihan sinun piti vain hakea", muistin.

"Niin piti, mutta otin sideharsoa mukaan varmuuden vuoksi. Eikä meidän tarvitse lähteä Port Angelesiin, kun Carlisle antoi tarpeeksi laastareita ja muita tarpeellisia välineitä", Edward totesi ja näytti selvästi helpottuneemmalta, kun huomasi ajatusteni pelaavan.

"Tajuatko, miten pahasti säikähdin, kun näin sinut makaavan liikkumattomana sohvalla? Sitten tulin luoksesi ja… sinä itkit", hän jatkoi. Tyrmistyin hänen sanoistaan.

"Itkin?"

"Joo. Näitkö pahaa unta?" hän kysyi huolestuneena kietoen kätensä niskani taakse. Huokaisin ja mietin untani. Hymyilin ja pudistin hitaasti päätäni.

"En tavallaan. Olin vedessä, ja joku tyttö lauloi – tai hyräili. Se kuulosti vain niin kauniilta ja surulliselta… En tiedä, oliko se hyvä vai paha uni", sanoin hiljaa painautuessani hänen rintaansa vasten. Yritin muistella melodiaa, mutten saanut sitä päähäni. Muistin vain, että se oli hyvin kaunis.

Vaikka ei ollut mitään varsinaista tarvetta lähteä Port Angelesiin, lähdimme silti. Yhtäkkiä minun teki vain mieli nähdä merta ja käydä muutenkin kiertelemässä kauppoja. Edwardilla ei ollut mitään asiaa vastaan. Ulkona ei kuitenkaan paistanut aurinko, minkä takia hän suostuikin.

Istuimme pian Edwardin harmaassa Volvossa matkalla Port Angelesiin. Satoi vettä, mutta ei kuitenkaan aivan kaatamalla. Auton digitaalinen kello näytti kello viittä iltapäivällä. Meillä oli sopivasti aikaa olla Port Angelesissa. Ei meillä mikään kiire kotiin ollutkaan, sillä Charlie oli lähtenyt viikon mittaiselle kalastusretkelle Kanadan maille.

Kävimme kiertelemässä kauppoja, mutta mitään kivaa ei oikein osunut kohdalle. Tosin yksi paita oli oikein nätti, ja Edwardkin piti siitä, mutta päätin lopulta olla ostamatta yhtään mitään. Kirjakaupassakaan ei ollut mitään järjin ihmeellistä.

"Mitä, jos menisimme rannalle istumaan, kun siellä ei varmasti ole ketään?" ehdotin, ja Edward näytti pitävän ehdotuksesta.

"Kunhan _sinä_ pysyt kaukana vedestä", hän pyysi vetäen minut kainaloonsa. Hän suuteli minua hellästi ja nopeasti. En voinut muuta kuin myöntyä hänen pyynnölleen. Kuka voisikaan vastustaa hänen kaunista katsettaan, suudelmaansa ja kosketustaan? En minä ainakaan.

Meren kohiseva ääni ohjasi meidät tyhjälle hiekkarannalle. Minä olin tietenkin heti kaatumassa upottavassa hiekassa, mutta onneksi minulla oli Edward ottamassa minut kiinni.

"Miksi sinä juokset?" hän kysyi ihmeissään. Katsoin häntä ihmeissäni.

"En minä juokse", intin.

"Etpä tietenkään", hän nauroi tarttuessaan käteeni. Hän puristi sitä hellästi, ja äkkiä sydämeni alkoi lyömään epätahtiin ja niin lujaa, että rintaani melkein sattui. Edward taisi kuulla sen ja hymyili leveästi. Saavuimme noin seitsemän metrin päähän vedestä, mikä oli Edwardin mielestä sopiva välimatka. Hän kääntyi kasvotusten minua kohti ja hymyili. Olin sulaa siihen paikkaan. Tuo topaasin kirkas väri hänen silmissään oli sokaista minut siinä pimenevässä illassa. Sade oli muuttunut tihkuksi.

"Sinun sydämelläsi taitaa olla kovasti asiaa", hän virnisti ja katsoi minua kauniilla hymyllään. Maailma alkoi pyöriä päässäni, kun hänen kasvonsa tulivat hitaasti lähemmäksi. Hän oli _liian hidas_.

"Niin onkin", enkä voinut itselleni mitään, kun melkein hyppäsin suutelemaan häntä – käteni hänen kaulansa ympärillä. Edward meinasi ensin työntää minut pois, mutta vastasikin suudelmaan intohimoisesti. Hän kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja nosti minua ainakin kaksikymmentä senttiä ilmaan. Se oli ehkä pisin suudelmamme, mutta silti sekin loppui nopeasti.

Kun huulemme erkanivat, hän henkäisi kasvoilleni:

"Rauhoitupa nyt."

Olin juuri inttämässä vastaan, kun äkkiä kaikki pysähtyi ääneen. Kuulin kauniin ja solisevan, mutta äärimmäisen surullisen äänen hyräilevän sitä samaa melodiaa, jonka olin kuullut unessanikin. Sydämeni tuntui ensin pysähtyvän, mutta alkoi sitten sykkiä nopeasti. Edwardin ilme oli jämähtänyt niille sijoilleen. Hänkin kuunteli melodiaa ja käänsimme yhtä aikaa katseemme merelle päin. Sieltä ääni tuli.

Hivuttauduin hiljaa alas Edwardin sylistä ja horjahdin hiukan, mutta sain koottua itseni ilman Edwardia. Aloin kävellä kohti merta. Ääni ikään kuin kutsui minua luokseen. Ja käveltyäni vain muutaman askeleen, näin, kuinka joku kellui vedessä. Kauhistuin nähdessäni, että se joku oli alaston pieni tyttö. Henkäisin kauhusta ja olin juuri lähdössä juoksemaan tytön luokse, kun Edward pysäytti minut ja sanoi:

"Odota tässä. Käyn hakemassa hänet."

Ja niin hän pinkaisi juoksuun ja oli nopeasti tytön luona. Hän nosti tytön syliinsä ja kokeili sormellaan pulssin. Jotenkin vain aistin Edwardin helpottuneisuuden, vaikka hän olikin niin kaukana ja märkä selkä minuun päin, etten nähnyt hänen ilmeitään. Hän pinkaisi nopeasti luokseni.

"Hän on hengissä", Edward sanoi hymyillen minulle. Huokaisin helpottuneena ja katselin lasta, joka oli harvinaisen kaunis. Hänen hiuksensa olivat platinanvaaleat ja pidemmät kuin Rosaliella. Tyttö taisi olla noin 12-vuotias.

Otin takin yltäni ja käärimme tytön siihen. Tyttö ynähti, mutta nukkui kuitenkin sikeästi. Edward katseli tyttöä herkeämättä, ja kysyi minulta:

"Bella, ei kai nyt sinulle tule kylmä?"

"Ei. Hänet täytyy viedä heti… ööh… lääkä – ",

"Carlislelle", hän sanoi kuin asia olisi päivänselvä ja lähti harppomaan pitkin askelin kohti autoa, joka oli sataman parkkipaikalla.

"Odota! Älä unohda minua!" älähdin, kun Edward tuntui äkkiä unohtaneen minut. Hän nauroi ja lyhensi saman tien askeliaan.

"Unohda sinua? En ikinä. Anteeksi, olin vain ajatuksissani. Hän ei ole tavallinen", sydämeni tuntui jälleen kerran pysähtyvän hänen sanoistaan. _Ei tavallinen_.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" kysyin vilkuillen ympärilleni kuin katsoen, oliko ketään vakoilemassa. Satama oli autio.

"Selitän autossa. Saat mennä takapenkille hänen kanssaan", hän sanoi ja tottelin kiltisti. Tyttö ei herännyt, kun Edward laski hänet takapenkille niin, että pää laskeutui varovasti syliini. Tyttö ei herännyt silloinkaan, kun Edward paukautti oven kiinni. Lapsi hengitti rauhalliseen tahtiin. Silitin hänen kosteita, suolaisia hiuksiaan. Äkkiä tunsin, kuinka haavaani kirpaisi. Suolavettä oli päässyt sideharson läpi. Purin hampaani yhteen ja siirsin ajatukseni takaisin tähän lapseen.

"Miksi emme voi viedä häntä suoraan sairaalaan? Varmasti hänen vanhempansa etsivät häntä jo. Mitä tarkoitit, kun sanoit, ettei hän ole tavallinen?" kysyin hiljaa, etten herättäisi tyttöä. Edward huokaisi ajaessaan moottoritielle.

"Katso hänen vasenta polveaan. Siinä on haava", sanoi hänkin hiljaa. Tein niin kuin Edward pyysi, ja tosiaankin – polvessa oli verinen haava. Minä en kuitenkaan kauhistunut siitä niin kuin yleensä minun oli tapana verta nähdessäni tehdä. Sen sijaan kiinnitin huomioni muuhun. Silmäni laajenivat ällistyksestä: haava parani itsestään – hitaasti, mutta varmasti. Ihoa kasvoi haavan ympärille ja verenvuoto tyrehtyi. Kohotin katseeni Edwardiin, joka sanoi jotakin sellaista, jota en ollut odottanut:

"En haista hänen vertaan."

"Mitä?" oli siinä ja siinä, etten huutanut. Edward hyssytteli ja katseli meitä taustapeilin kautta. Näin myös hänet ja sen, kuinka hän kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Enkä myöskään kuule hänen ajatuksiaan."


	2. Mereidit

Merten taruja

**2.luku Mereidit**

Katseeni oli lasittunut taustapeilin heijastamiin Edwardin silmiin. Näin, että hän oli tosissaan. Hän ei haistanut tytön verta, eikä hän kuullut tämän ajatuksia – ja Edward yritti. Aistin sen, näin sen.

Nielaisin ja käänsin katseeni takaisin tyttöön, joka ei päästänyt pienintäkään ääntä nukkuessaan. Tytön kasvot olivat solakat ja hiukan pyöreät, kuin enkelillä. Ehkä Edward tosiaan oli oikeassa, että tämä tyttö ei ollut ihminen – ei tavallinen ihminen.

"_Mikä_ hän sitten on?" kysyin hiljaa katsomatta lainkaan Edwardiin.

"Hyvä kysymys", Edward totesi yhtä hiljaa kuin minäkin. Huokaisin miettien yhä untani ja sitä, mitä olimme kuulleet rannalla.

"Olikohan se hän, joka lauloi?" kysyin.

"En ole varma", Edward vastasi varovasti.

"Varmaan se hän oli", sanoin hiljaa katsellessani tytön silkinsileitä kasvoja. Aloin sitten hyräillä sitä kaunista laulua, jonka olin ensin kuullut unessani ja seuraavaksi pimeällä hiekkarannalla. Ääneni ei tietenkään ollut yhtä kaunis ja soliseva kuin lapsen, mutta halusin silti hyräillä sitä. En halunnut unohtaa sitä nyt, kun tuo lapsi nukkui suloisena ja viattomana sylissäni – hymy huulillaan. Hiljensin hiukan ääntäni. Säikähdin hieman hänen hymyään, sillä hän oli ollut koko ajan täysin ilmeetön. Mutta hiljetessäni hymy hälveni. Kun taas korotin ääntäni, hymy palasi takaisin. Hymy heijastui omille huulilleni.

Hymyn jälkeen häneen alkoi tulla koko ajan vain lisää eloa. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja kohotti tärisevää pientä kättään kuin etsiäkseen jotakin. Otin käden omaani – siihen, joka vuoti verta - ja puristin sitä hellästi. Pelkäsin ensin, että hän säikähtäisi ja vetäisi kätensä pois – mutta ei hän niin tehnyt. Hän hengitti ulos kuin rentoutuneena ja nojasi kaunista päätään vatsaani vasten. Hänen huulensa liikkuivat, mutta ääntä ei tullut. Olin lopettaa hyräilemisen. En kuitenkaan pystynyt, sillä halusin vain katsella tuota suloista hymyä, joka todisti tytön olevan kunnossa.

Nojasin istuimen selkänojaan ja suljin silmäni - lopettamatta kuitenkaan hyräilemistä. Olin niin keskittynyt tyttöön ja lauluun, että olin vähällä unohtaa Edwardin. Hyräilin niin kauan, kunnes katosin hiljaisuuteen – valkoiseen hiljaisuuteen.

Oli hiljaista ja valkeaa. En nähnyt mitään muuta kuin valkoisen tyhjyyden. Kävelin eteenpäin. Mitään ei kuulunut, vaikka tunsin oman kehoni. Vilkaisin käsiäni. Ne olivat yhtä kalpeat kuin normaalistikin. Tässä paikassa mikään ei ollut kuitenkaan normaalia. Oli vain niin rauhallista ja hiljaista. Silti minulla oli tunne, etten ollut yksin. Ja sitten kuului kaunis ja herkkä, mutta heiveröinen ääni: "_Äiti…_"

Heräsin heikkoon auringonvaloon, jota siivilöityi kaihtimien välistä huoneeseeni. Tunsin yhä olevani puoliunessa. Oli niin hiljaista. Räpyttelin silmiäni, vedin syvää henkeä ja hinasin itseni istumaan sängylle. Katseeni jähmettyi niille sijoilleen. Sydämeni oli taas vähällä pysähtyä. Turkoosinsiniset silmät katsoivat minua uteliaina noin puolen metrin päässä kasvoistani. Pieni tyttö istui sänkyni jalkopäässä, jalat ristissä, yllään kaunis valkoinen yöpuku. Hänen päänsä oli kallellaan – tyttö tarkkaili minua ilmeettömillä kasvoillaan. Hymyilin ja sanoin hiljaa:

"Hei."

Tyttö ei vastannut mitään. Ilme pysyi liikkumattomana, kunnes hänen huulensa kaareutuivat iloiseen hymyyn. Olin sulaa siihen paikkaan. Tyttö oli aivan liian suloinen. Harmitti vain hänen ujoutensa. Halusin kuulla hänen äänensä. Olin juuri avaamassa suuni kysyäkseni hänen nimeään, kun kuulin tutun ja pehmeän äänen viereltäni.

"Etkö sinä huomaa minua ollenkaan?" Edwardin ääni kysyi hieman närkästyneenä noin parinkymmenen sentin päässä minusta. Käänsin katseeni Edwardiin, joka istui sänkyni reunalla. Hänen kauniista silmistään loisti huvittuneisuus ja hieman mustasukkaisuutta.

"Anteeksi, Edward. Minä vain…", huokaisin syvään ja katsoin taas tuota tyttöä, joka katseli nyt myös Edwardia – mutta käänsi katseensa pian taas minuun. Yritin hakea sanoja, joilla korvata törkeä välinpitämättömyyteni Edwardia kohtaan. Ennen kuin ehdin edes keksiä mitään, hän oli jo kömpinyt peiton alle viereeni ja ottanut minut kainaloonsa.

"Ei se mitään", hän sanoi suukottaessaan päälakeani. Vilkaisin taas tyttöä. Hän ei enää hymyillyt leveästi, mutta ei hän murheelliseltakaan näyttänyt. Hän vain katseli meitä edelleen hyvin uteliaana. Äkkiä muistin, että hänet piti näyttää Carlislella.

"Hei, kävimmekö näyttämässä häntä Carlislella?" pohdin.

"Kävimme näyttämässä. Sinä nukuit silloin", Edward sanoi ja piti pienen tauon ennen jatkamistaan. Pieni tyttö katseli alas kuin välttääkseen Edwardin katsetta. "Hän on immuuni myös Alicen kyvyille, eivätkä muutkaan haista hänen vertaan. Niin, ja sinun olisi varmaan hyvä tietää, että hän on mykkä", Edward sanoi monta hätkähdyttävää asiaa niin nopeasti, etten meinannut pysyä perässä. Räpyttelin silmiäni ja suuni avautui ammolleen. Kohotin katseeni Edwardiin, mutta hän ei vastannut siihen, vaan oli nyt kiinnostunut katselemaan tytön ilmeitä ja eleitä. Katsahdin takaisin tyttöön, joka huokaisi syvään kuin häpeissään. Nyt hän näytti surulliselta.

Oloni oli sekava. Säikähdin kyllä, mutta yhtä aikaa minun teki kovasti mieli halata tyttöä ja sanoa, että ei se haittaa, vaikka hän olisikin mykkä. En vain ymmärtänyt, miten se oli mahdollista. Hänhän lauloi. Vai lauloiko? Kuka se sitten oli, jos ei tämä tyttö? Rannalla ei ollut muita. Edward olisi kyllä huomannut, jos olisi ollut.

"Mutta… hänhän lauloi?" ihmettelin hiljaa pettymyksen vallatessa mieleni.

"Miten voit olla niin varma, että se oli hän?"

"Eihän siellä ollut ketään meidän lisäksi. Olin kuullut hänet unessanikin, mikä oli selvästi enne. Niin ja sitten hän hymyili ja tarttui minua kädestä, kun hyräilin kyseistä laulua", selitin. Edwardin kultaiset silmät laajenivat äkkiä kuin säikähtäneinä. "Mikä hätänä?"

"Tarttui sinua kädestä?"

"Niin… mitä sitten?"

"Haavasi. Se on poissa", hän sanoi. Rintani alla jyrähti. Nielaisin liian kovaa, ja se sattui. Hätkähdin kuitenkin Edwardin sanoista ja kohotin varovasti vasemman käteni. Räpyttelin silmiäni ihmeissäni: haavaa ei ollut – ei edes pientä naarmua. Iho oli sileä ja terve niin kuin ennenkin, ihan kuin mitään haavaa ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan.

Kohotin katseeni hitaasti tyttöön, joka katseli minua tällä kertaa ujosti silmäluomiensa alta. Hän hymyili. Samassa muistin, kuinka tytön polvessa ollut haava oli parantunut itsestään. Miten se oli mahdollista? Olin kuvitellut, ettei mikään voisi enää olla ihmeellisempää vampyyrien ja ihmissusien jälkeen. Siinä edessäni kuitenkin istui pikkuinen mykkä tyttö, joka osasi parantaa haavoja, ja joka oli löytynyt melkein henkihieverissä autiolta hiekkarannalta. Vampyyrit eivät haistaneet hänen vertaan, eivätkä pystyneet käyttämään kykyjään häneen.

Viimein tajusin, miksi Edward oli ollut koko ajan hieman varautuneena tyttöä kohtaan. Oli hankala selvittää tytön taustoja, kun ei pystynyt juttelemaan tämän kanssa, tai kuulemaan tämän ajatuksia.

"Kiitos, kun paransit haavani", kiitin lasta ja laskin käteni hänen kädelleen. Edward valpastui saman tien. "Älä viitsi, Edward. Hänhän on täysin vaaraton", kuiskasin hänelle niin, ettei tyttö kuullut. Edward huokaisi epäuskoisena, mutta ei kuitenkaan estänyt minua kumartumasta lähemmäksi tyttöä. Tyttö hymyili varovasti. Häntä ehkä pelotti reaktioni.

"Oletko eksynyt vanhemmistasi?" kysyin. Lapsi mietti hetken, ja kohautti olkiaan – pudistellen kuitenkin päätään. Hänen vastauksestaan ei oikein saanut selvää. Yritin uudestaan: "Onko sinulla isä ja äiti jossakin?" Nyt tyttö nyökkäsi. Hymyilin tyytyväisenä.

"Asuvatko he täällä Forksissa tai jossakin lähellä?" kysyin lisää. Tyttö lakkasi hymyilemästä ja mietti vastaustaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan vastannut. "Eihän tuo ole vaikea kysymys", minun mielestäni. Tyttö kuitenkin huokaisi hyvin syvään ja sulki silmänsä. "Anteeksi. Sinua varmasti harmittaa, kun et pysty selittämään mitään. Minua ei kuitenkaan haittaa, vaikka oletkin mykkä. Minä…", tökkäsin Edwardia kylkeen, vaikka tiesin, ettei se tuntunut juuri miltään, "…ja Edward lupaamme huolehtia sinusta. Löydämme kyllä isäsi ja äitisi", lupasin. Tyttö näytti kuitenkin järkyttyneeltä ja pudisteli päätään rivakasti. Hämmästyin.

"Etkö halua, että isäsi ja äitisi löydetään – tai he löytävät sinut?"

Tyttö pudisti päätään turkoosinsiniset silmät täynnä pelkoa. Sitten hän hyppäsi syliini ja käpertyi siihen kuin suojaan. Tunsin sisälläni oudon muljahduksen. Päässäni pyöri tuhansia kysymyksiä, joidenka vastauksien löytymiseen menisi taatusti aikaa. Unenikin olivat niin omituisia, ettei niistä löytynyt mihinkään suoraa vastausta.

Hetkeä myöhemmin tyttö jo nukahti. Peittelin hänet sängylleni, ja menin sitten kylpyhuoneeseen peseytymään ennen aamiaista. Keittiössä minä ja Edward emme hetkeen vaihtaneet sanaakaan keskenämme. Lopulta hiljaisuus päättyi siihen, että avasimme suumme yhtä aikaa:

"Hän on…"

Ja lausuimme täsmälleen samat sanat. Huokaisimme hymyillen, kunnes Edward jatkoi:

"Hän on mereidi." Hymy hävisi hänen huuliltaan – niin kuin omiltanikin.

"Mikä?" kysyin ääni käheänä.

"Mereidi, ihmismäinen olento, joka elää meressä, ja jolla _yleensä_ on pyrstö",

"Mutta eikö se ole merenneito?" ihmettelin.

"Sitä sanaa ihmiset käyttävät naispuolisista mereideistä", Edward hymyili hieman.

"En minä kyllä pyrstöä hänellä nähnyt", muistutin.

"En minäkään, mutta ehkä tällä yksilöllä ei sitä ole. Tai sitten oli, mutta menetti sen tullessaan maalle", Edward sanoi samalla, kun otin maidon jääkaapista ja aloin laittaa muroja aamiaiseksi – itselleni ja tytölle. "Etkö siis ole koskaan kuullut mereideistä? Vain siitä sadun merenneidosta, joka oli rakastunut ihmisprinssiin?"

"En ole koskaan kuullutkaan koko sanaa. Kerro lisää", pyysin, ja Edward näytti olevan mielissään.

"Varaudu, etten kuitenkaan tällä kertaa tiedä kaikkea. Mereideistä tiedetään loppujen lopuksi hyvin vähän, vaikka taruja onkin satoja. Pari asiaa kuitenkin todistavat tuon tytön mereidiksi", Edward piti pienen tauon ja käänsi pystyyn maitopurkin, joka oli kädessäni jämähtänyt murolautasen ylle liian pitkäksi aikaa – olin niin keskittynyt kuuntelemaan Edwardia. Maitoa oli nyt aivan reunoja myöten ja Edward pudisti päätään.

"Joko sinä kuuntelet tai teet aamiaista. Yhtä aikaa ne eivät sinulta valitettavasti onnistu", hän totesi virnistäen. Tuhahdin, laskin maitopurkin pöydälle ja ristin kädet rinnalleni vaatien tarinalle jatkoa. Edward hymyili tyytyväisenä.

"Minä kuuntelen", sanoin vaativasti ja katsoin häntä odottavasti. Ennen vastaamistaan hän kuitenkin kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja suuteli minua hellästi.

"Selvä", hän sanoi, silitteli hiuksiani ja jatkoi: "Niin, mereidit ovat siis meressä asuvia ihmismäisiä olentoja, joilla useimmiten on pyrstö. Mereidejä on useita rotuja, jotka kyllä muistuttavat melko lailla toisiaan, mutta voivat kuitenkin erota toisistaan monella eri tapaa. Mereidit ovat kuitenkin ainoita olentoja, joidenka tiedän pystyvän parantamaan muiden haavoja noin nopeasti ja pelkän kosketuksen avulla. Heidän verensä on myös erilaista, ainakin näin Carlisle sanoi. Täysin hajutonta, minkä takia emme pystyneet haistamaan verta. Aavistin jo siinä vaiheessa, että tyttö saattaisi olla mereidi. Kun hän paransi haavasi, tajusin, että kyllä hän mereidi on", hän laski kätensä omalleni, ja hiveli sormea, jossa haava oli ollut. Hän nosti sormeni huulilleen ja suuteli sormiani siemaillen samalla tuoksuani silmät suljettuina. Huulten kosketus sai minut värähtelemään. Päässäni alkoi taas pyöriä.

"O- ovatko mereidit pahoja? Miksi suhtaudut tyttöön niin varautuneesti?" kysyin ääni täristen. Edward virnisti kuullessaan, kuinka sydämeni lyönnin tiheys kiihtyi jälleen huippuunsa.

"Hyviä ja pahoja, siinä missä ihmisiä kuin vampyyreitäkin. Taruja on monenlaisia, mutta totuuksia vain pari. Kyllä minä pohjimmiltani uskon, että tämä tyttö on vaaraton. Minua vain häiritsee, ettei häneen voi olla mitenkään yhteydessä, paitsi elekielellä. Onneksi hän kuitenkin kuulee. Useimmilla hyvillä mereideillä on sinisävyiset silmät, pahoilla liilat tai punertavat. Sitä ei ole kuitenkaan tarpeeksi hyvin todistettu, sillä mereidit näyttäytyvät vain harvoin, ja yleensä pahojen mereidien näkökenttään päätyneet ovat menettäneet joko henkensä tai järkensä", Edward risti kätensä rinnalleen ja sulki silmänsä – hänen ilmeensä oli huvittunut. Sydämeni syke oli kiihtynyt entisestään, ja minä vain tuijotin häntä kiinnostuneena, vaikka päässäni pyöri hurjasti. Keskityin pitämään itseni pystyssä, sillä tunsin jo jalkojeni heikon tutinan.

"Pelottaako sinua vai minustako tuo tärinä johtuu? Tahdotko lepäämään?" hän kysyi hiukan huvittuneena avatessaan silmänsä. Hän laski kätensä.

"Ööh… ehkä voisin käydä vähän pitkäkseni, niin keskitynkin paremmin. Lupaan, etten nukahda!" vannoin. Mereidit kiinnostivat, enkä voisi pyörtyä tai edes nukahtaa kesken kaiken. Minun täytyi saada tietää lisää tuosta tytöstä, joka nyt nukkui kiltisti sängyssäni. Edward naurahti vastaukselleni, kaappasi minut syliinsä ja istahti sohvalle. Kävin makaamaan sohvalle pää hänen sylissään. Ja äkkiä halusinkin vain sulkea silmäni, vaikka kovasti tahdoin kuunnella Edwardin tarinaa.

"Jotenkin minusta tuntuu, että lupauksesi ei kauaa pidä", hän hymyili sipaisten huuliani peukalollaan. Hän silitteli poskeani. Minua heikotti koko ajan vain enemmän.

"Kyllä se pitää. Jatka", pyysin yrittäen pitää silmiäni painokkaasti auki. Edward naurahti ja pudisteli päätään.

"Kerroin jo kaiken, mitä tiedän. Useimmat tarut kertovat mereidien kauniista laulu- ja puheäänestä, mutta kukaan ei ole koskaan pystynyt sitä todistamaan. Ehkä tyttö lauloikin, mutta en käsitä, miksi hän ei nyt pysty puhumaan", Edward kurtisti kauniita kulmakarvojaan. Hän katsoi minua mietteliäänä. "Mutta ehkä minun pitäisi laulaa sinulle. Nukuit kymmenen tuntia, ja olet vieläkin väsynyt. Aamiainen saa odottaa", ja sitten hän alkoi hyräillä. Pudistelin heikosti päätäni. Ilmeisesti Edwardin äänessäkin oli jotain voimaa, joka sai silmäluomeni painumaan raskaasti alas ja tajuntani katoamaan. Yritin kovasti pysyä vielä hereillä, halusin katsella hänen silmiään ja haistella hänen tuoksuaan, mutta… olin liian heikko taistellakseni vastaan.

"Kauniita unia, Bella", ne sanoessaan minä luovutin. Silmäni sulkeutuivat ja lensin kauas pois todellisuudesta. Leijuin valkeassa tyhjyydessä odotellen ääniä seurakseni.

Heräsin omassa sängyssäni, tuon tytön nukkuessa yhä sikeästi vieressäni. Katselin häntä. Mereidi. Meri oli siis hänen kotinsa, mutta mitä hän oikein teki maalla. Muistin surullisen sadun merenneidosta, joka muuntautui ihmiseksi rakastuttuaan ihmiseen. Merenneito oli menettänyt äänensä merennoidalle, eikä voittanut rakastamansa miehen rakkautta kokonaan. Lopulta merenneito tappoi itsensä, sillä miehellä oli jo joku toinen. Tällä pienellä tytöllä, joka nukkui vieressäni, oli varmasti muita tavoitteita kuin voittaa jonkun rakkaus.

Ajatellessani kuitenkin tuota pienen merenneidon satua, sydämeni syke alkoi taas kiihtyä ja tunsin sen satunnaiset muljahtelut. Ne sattuivat. Tarina muistutti paljon minun ja Edwardin tarinaa, joka ei ollut vielä saanut päätöstä – eikä tulisi saamaan vielä pitkään aikaan. Kuitenkin mietin sitä, että mitä jos rakkaus ei enää _oikeasti_ kestäisi? Hakeutuisinko Jacobin seuraan, vai tappaisinko oikeasti itseni sillä kertaa? Rakastinko minä todella Edwardia niin paljon? Edward oli valmis kaikkeen minun vuokseni, sillä hänen ainoa kärsimyksensä olisi minun menettäminen. Se mikä satutti minua, satutti myös häntä.

"Huomenta – vai sanoisinko päivää, neidit", Edward asteli huoneeseen tarjotin käsillään. Tarjottimella oli kaksi murolautasta ja kaksi mukillista kuumaa kaakaota. Hymyilin hänelle nyt täysin pirteänä ja voimakkaana. Vilkaisin nopeasti tyttöön, joka heräili vieressäni. Kun nostin katseeni taas Edwardiin, sain heti ensimmäisenä suukon huulilleni. Vihdoinkin onnistuin ottamaan sen vastaan ilman huimausta. "Nukuitko hyvin?" hän kysyi minulta noustessani istumaan.

"Nukuin. Paljonko kello on?" kysyin.

"Melkein kaksi", hän sanoi istahtaen sängyn reunalle. Hänen kätensä hiveli poskeani ja hiuksiani, peukalo sivelteli huuliani.

"Rakastan sinua", minun oli pakko sanoa se kaikkien niiden ajatuksieni jälkeen. Ei sitä koskaan tiennyt, milloin sanoisin sen viimeisen kerran. Katselin hänen topaasinvärisiä silmiään ja kullanvärisiä hiuksiaan. Hymy kaareutui hänen kauniille kasvoilleen.

"Vaikka sanoisin sen sinulle tuhat kertaa, ei sekään olisi tarpeeksi. Ei ole olemassa yhtä ainoaa sanaa, jolla voisin kertoa, kuinka paljon minä sinua rakastan. En usko voivani tehdäkään mitään tarpeeksi todistaakseni rakkauteni sinua kohtaan", hänen sanansa jähmettivät minut paikoilleni.

"Jos et enää ikinä jätä minua, niin uskon sinua", hymyilin pehmeästi. Hän virnisti pidellen kasvojani käsiensä välissä.

"Senhän minä jo lupasinkin pari kuukautta sitten, enkö niin?" hän kysyi. Nyökyttelin päätäni ja olin niin keskittynyt hänen silmiinsä, etten meinannut tuntea, kuinka pieni tyttö liikehti vieressäni.

"Lupasit, ja se riittää", sanoin hiljaa mumisten, kun Edward painoi kylmät huulensa omilleni. Yritin vastata suudelmaan rauhallisesti, mutta en voinut estellä tunteitani ja voimiani. Intohimo kasvoi sisälläni ja minun oli kuin pakko suudella häntä voimakkaammin. Käteni kietoutuivat hänen hiuksiinsa ja Edwardin kädet omiini. Liian nopeasti Edward kuitenkin erkani ja naurahti pudistellen päätään.

"Olisit nyt kiltisti. Huoneessa on lapsi", Edward muistutti ja vilkaisi lapseen olkani yli.

"Hänhän nukkuu",

"Itse asiassa taisi herätä juuri", Edward sanoi katsellen yhä tyttöä, joka nousi nyt istumaan. Tyttö katseli meitä taas uteliaana. Käännyin tytön puoleen, ja vilkuilin Edwardia, joka hymyili tytölle tuttavallisesti.

"Hei. Nimeni on Edward Cullen, ja hän on Bella Swan", Edward esitteli meidät. Ei hitsi, muistin, etten ollut esitellyt tytölle itseäni ja Edwardia. Olin tyhmä! "Anteeksi, että käyttäydyin hieman välinpitämättömästi sinua kohtaan aamulla. Yritän käyttäytyä paremmin tästä lähtien", Edward kumartui lähemmäksi tyttöä kuin tutkaillakseen tätä. Ehkä hän yritti vielä päästä tytön ajatuksiin käsiksi.

En tiedä, onnistuiko hän siinä, mutta sen jälkeen tapahtui outoja asioita, joihin en pystynyt olemaan kiinnittämättä huomiota. Tyttö hymyili iloisena ja notkautti päätään uteliaan näköisenä vasemmalle. Tunsin, kuinka Edward jähmettyi vieressäni kuin patsas – vaikka en käsittänyt, miten se oli ylipäätään mahdollista. Katsoin hänen lasittuneita silmiään, jotka tuijottivat tyttöä herkeämättä. Vilkaisin tyttöä, joka ei hievahtanutkaan. Hetken odottaessani, että jompikumpi heistä liikkuisi, rupesin heiluttelemaan kättäni heidän silmiensä edessä, sillä heidän ilmeensä olivat niin lujittuneet.

"Huhuu! Maa kutsuu", huhuilin. Lopulta kuulin Edwardin nielaisun ja hän räpäytti silmiään. Tytön hymy leveni niin leveään hymyyn, että hänen valkeat hampaansa tulivat näkyviin. Edwardin ilmeestä en osannut paljon sanoa. Se oli jotenkin pelästynyt. "Edward? Mikä hätänä?" kysyin varovasti. Vihdoinkin Edward puhui – oudolla, jäätyneellä äänellä:

"Minä kuulin hänet. Hän _puhui_ minulle."


	3. Ihminen, vampyyri ja mereidi

Merten taruja

**3. osa Ihminen, vampyyri ja mereidi**

Katsoin Edwardia silmät pyöreinä hämmästyksestä. Raotin huuliani. Pudistin päätäni. Kuulin varmasti väärin.

"Mitä sanoit?" nielaisin ja katsoin Edwardia hyvin keskittyneesti. Edward tuijotti tuota kaunista pikkutyttöä – mereidiä – herkeämättä. Ilme ei värähtänytkään. Hän ei vastannut kysymykseeni. Kuulinko siis oikein: Edward kuuli hänet? Tyttö puhui Edwardille? Mutta miten? Edwardhan ei kuullut hänen ajatuksiaan, enkä minä kuullut tytön puhuvan. En ymmärtänyt. Vihdoinkin Edwardin ilme muuttui – iloiseksi. "Edward? Mistä on kyse? Kuuletko sittenkin hänen ajatuksensa?"

Lopulta Edward vastasi – katsomatta kuitenkaan minuun:

"En kuule hänen ajatuksiaan, vaan hänen _puheensa_. Hän pystyy puhumaan telepaattisesti kaikille muille olennoille paitsi ihmisille. Minäkin pystyn puhumaan hänelle samalla tavalla." Katsoin ensin Edwardia, sitten tyttöä. Pyöritin Edwardin sanoja hetken päässäni, kunnes tajusin. Hymy kaareutui huulilleni: pystyimme sittenkin juttelemaan tytön kanssa.

"Hei, hienoa! Ihanaa!" ilahduin. Olin yhä ihmeissäni, vaikka tajusinkin, mitä Edward tarkoitti. "Mitä te keskustelitte?" kysyin malttamattomana.

"No, hän vain kiitti minua ja esitteli itsensä Luneksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiedä itsestään muuta kuin sen, että on merestä kotoisin", Edward kertoi vaisusti hymyillen. Lune – katseeni tutki tytön pitkiä, platinanvaaleita hiuksia – mikä täydellinen nimi.

"Lune… todella kaunis nimi", totesin hymyillen lapselle, joka ilahtui heti kuulemastaan. Hänen turkoosinsiniset silmänsä välkehtivät kauniisti vaaleiden hiuksien varjossa. Katse oli hypnotisoivan kaunis ja pelottava. Silmissä oli jotakin sellaista maagisuutta, jolle ei löytynyt yhtäkään sopivaa sanaa. Edward pystyi melkein sokaisemaan minut, mutta Lunen koko katseessa oli jotakin sellaista, joka lähes sekä sokaisi minut, että sai hengitykseni salpautumaan. Tunsin, kuinka ihoni meni kananlihalle – ei Edwardin kylmästä ihosta – vaan Lunen hyytävästä katseesta. En kuitenkaan osannut pelätä häntä. Hänhän oli vain kiltti, pieni tyttö.

"Voisimme muuten mennä käymään taas meillä. Perheeni haluaa tutustua sinuun paremmin", Edward sanoi Lunelle, joka näytti olevan kiinnostunut asiasta. "Ai, sinä muistat, kun kävimme meillä, vaikka olit tuskin tajuissasi. Hieno juttu. Eiköhän sitten mennä?" Edward nousi seisomaan sängyn viereen ja ojensi kätensä Lunelle. Olin positiivisesti yllättynyt Edwardin uudesta asenteesta tyttöä kohtaan. Hän tajusi, ettei tyttö voisi olla vaarallinen. Lunen seuraavaan reaktioon en ollut kuitenkaan varautunut. Äkkiä hän vain jähmettyi paikalleen kuin kivi ja näytti säikähtäneeltä. Sitten hän ravisti päätään. Kuinka nopeasti hän oikein muutti mieltään?

"Mikä nyt, Lune? Etkö nyt tahdokaan tulla?" Edwardin tarkastelevasta ilmeestä päätteli, että heidän telepaattinen yhteytensä oli katkennut hetkeksi.

Nyt Lune nyökytteli päätään ja sitten pudisteli taas äkkiä. Edward huokaisi syvään.

"En tiedä ketään, kenellä olisi noin nopeat mielenvaihtelut kuin sinulla. Mikä hätänä, Lune? Voit kertoa, jos et uskalla tulla", Edward sanoi rohkeasti kauniilla, pehmeällä enkelin äänellään. Edward kyykistyi niin, että pystyi helpommin katsomaan Lunea suoraan silmiin. Lune käänsi kuitenkin katseensa syliinsä ja yritti parhaansa välttääkseen Edwardin katseen. Edward ei selvästikään osannut arvata tytön oikeita tunteita, mutta minuun iski yksi ainoa sana: häpeä. Puna oli kohonnut tytön poskille ja hänen ilmeestään näki, että hän häpesi jotakin – jotakin itsessään.

"Lune… häpeätkö sinä vieläkin sitä, ettet pysty puhumaan? Luuletko, että Cullenit eivät pitäisi sinusta sen takia?" kysyin hiljaa kuin olisin ollut ulkopuolinen. Edward katsahti nyt minuun kuin olisin puhunut ensimmäistä kertaa järkeä. Lunekin katsoi minua ihmeissään. Sitten tyttö katsoi taas Edwardia ja näytti nyt puhuvan hänelle. Hetken päästä Edward huokaisi ja hymyili pudistaen päätään. Hän nauroi hiljaa kietoen oikean kätensä voimakkaasti, mutta varovasti tytön toiselle olkapäälle ja ravisti tätä. Pieni mustasukkaisuuden tuulahdus puhalsi lävitseni hyvin kevyesti, mutta niin, että tunsin sen. Sisimmässäni kuitenkin tiesin, että ravistus oli lähinnä… toverillinen, rohkaiseva ja… jotenkin _isällinen_.

"Älä siitä huolehdi. Kyllä me sinut kävelemään saamme. Ja Bella on oikeassa, yksikään perheenjäsenistäni ei voisi olla pitämättä sinusta vain siksi, ettet osaa puhua tai kävellä. Esme ainakin jo pitää sinusta", Edward hymyili irtautuessaan Lunesta ja ojentaen taas kätensä hänelle.

Sitä Lune siis häpesi. Hän oli viattoman kaunis pieni tyttö, joka oli kaukana poissa kotoaan. Vasta edellisenä päivänä olimme löytäneet hänet rantavedestä. Ihmisenä hän olisi jo kuollut. Hän olikin mereidi, mutta hyvä jos itsekään tiesi olevansa. Hän ei osannut kertoa meille, mistä oli kotoisin. Eihän hän osannut puhua kuin vain Edwardin kanssa. Nyt hän ei pystynyt kävelemäänkään. Lune varmasti tunsi itsensä avuttomaksi, hyödyttömäksi, kömpelöksi ja ehkä hieman mitättömäksi. Hän oli kuin tunteideni peili. Tosin sitä en voinut tietää, että miltä tuntui olla yksin, pieni, mykkä ja kykenemätön kävelemään uudessa, vieraassa maailmassa. Olihan minullakin _ollut_ vaikeuksia vampyyreiden kanssa – tai oikeastaan heillä oli ollut vaikeuksia minun kanssani – mutta opimme ajan kanssa elämään keskenämme. Lune ei sentään rakastanut ketään, joka saattaisi riistää häneltä hengen täysin varoittamatta. En tiennyt, rakastiko hän edes ketään. Entä rakastiko kukaan häntä?

Lopulta Lune tajusi, että hänellä ei ollut mitään hätää meidän kanssamme. Hän tarttui Edwardin käteen ja antoi Edwardin nostaa hänet hoikille, heiveröisille jaloilleen. Jalat notkahtelivat ja tärisivät, kun hän yritti tasapainoilla uusilla raajoillaan.

"Ihan rauhassa, Lune. Vannon, ettei hän päästä irti", rohkaisin hymyillen ja peruutin muutaman askeleen kauemmas heistä. "Sitten vain siirrät jalkojasi toinen toisen eteen vuorotellen eteen ja taakse", neuvoin.

Lune tärisi vielä hetken, kunnes sai koottua itsensä ja rohkaistui. En tiedä, mistä hän sai äkkiä kerättyä kaiken itseluottamuksensa, mutta pian tärinä vain loppui, ja hän alkoi kävellä hitaasti, mutta varmasti – kuin noin 1-vuotias ottaisi ensiaskeleitaan. Aluksi luulin, että kävelemisen opettamisesta olisi tulossa vaikeaa, mutta olin väärässä. Jo ensimmäisellä kerralla Lune pääsi vaivatta luokseni – tosin Edward piti kyllä kiinni hänen käsistään koko ajan. Tiesin, ettei hänellä ollut paljon kaatumisen mahdollisuuksia. Lunen kasvoilleen piirtyi helpottunut ja aurinkoinen hymy, joka valaisi sateista iltapäivää.

"Sehän meni todella hienosti! Kohtahan sinä osaat jo juosta. Otetaan vielä pari kertaa alusta, ja sitten saat kokeilla ilman Edwardin apua", hymyilin. Lune nyökkäili samalla, kun Edward nosti hänet vaivatta takaisin lähtöviivalle sängyn viereen.

Kävely onnistui kerta toisensa jälkeen vain paremmin. Minä ja Edward olimme molemmat aivan ihmeissämme, miten Lune oppi niin uskomattoman nopeasti. Kun hän jo neljännellä kerralla käveli lähes vaivatta ilman Edwardin apua, Edward ehti jo epäillä, että oliko tyttö sittenkään mereidi. Muutaman minuutin päästä Lune jo juoksi.

"Ihmeellistä", henkäisin pöllämystyneenä, kun hän rojahti syliini viimeisen kävelysuorituksensa jälkeen. Vaikka en kuullutkaan häntä, tunsin kuinka riemu puhalsi hänen lävitseen ja kosketti minuakin. Hän halasi minua ja oli niin iloinen, että oikeita sanoja oli vaikea löytää. Keinutin meitä lattialla ja silittelin hänen pitkiä vaaleita hiuksiaan. Hymy huulillani leveni entisestään, ja nauroin hieman. Edward polvistui viereemme ja liittyi iloiseen hetkeemme kauniilla hymyllään ja naurullaan. Halusin olla siinä ikuisesti: minä, Edward ja Lune. Kuin pieni… _perhe_. Sana puistatti kuitenkin minua niin, että yritin unohtaa sen mahdollisimman pian.

Muutaman minuutin päästä rupesimme tekemään lähtöä Culleneille. Halusin kuitenkin käydä ensin suihkussa ja ehdotin samaa Lunellekin. Lune ei edes ensin tiennyt, mikä on suihku. Kun Edward selitti hänelle, tytön ilme kirkastui kuin timantti auringonsäteissä.

"Sinulla on varmasti ikävä vettä. Saat käydä ensin. Näytän kuitenkin ensin, miten suihku toimii", hymyilin ja vein Lunen kylpyhuoneeseen. Hätyytin Edwardin takaisin huoneeseeni kylpyhuoneen ovelta, eikä hän pistänyt vastaan. Pian olin kahdestaan Lunen kanssa. Lune katseli kiinnostuneena kylpyhuonetta. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja aistin, kuinka hänen mielensä rauhoittui veden tuoksusta.

Pyysin häntä riisumaan valkean yöpukunsa. Sen jälkeen opastin hänet suihkun alle ja neuvoin, miten suihkua käytetään. Hänen hymynsä kirkastui entisestään, kun vesi solisi hänen kasvoilleen, hiuksiinsa ja koko pienelle vartalolleen.

"Annan sinun olla rauhassa. Menen pitämään seuraa Edwardille. Tulen parin minuutin päästä takaisin", sanoin ja käännyin ovelle päin. Olin juuri laskemassa käteni kahvalle, kun korviini kajahti kaunis, soliseva ääni. En saanut henkeä. Sydämeni lakkasi lyömästä, kun kuuntelin melodian solinaa, joka tuli takaani. Sitten vedin syvään henkeä ja sydämeni jysähti käyntiin kuin auton moottori. Nielaisin ja käännyin hitaasti, mutta varmasti ympäri. Silmäni kohtasivat kauniin ja pienen tytön suihkuni alla. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni, huulet olivat kaareutuneet pehmeään hymyyn. Huulet eivät liikahtaneetkaan, vaikka tytön sisältä kuului niin helmeilevän kaunis laulu. Kuin tuutulaulu. En ollut koskaan kuullut mitään niin surullista ja kaunista. Olihan Edwardin laulu erikseen, mutta se olikin täynnä rakkautta. Laulu, jota Lune nyt hyräili, oli kaipuun ja yksinäisyyden täyttämä.

Kävelin takaisin Lunen luokse silmät lasittuneena häneen. En voinut tajuta. Hänhän oli mykkä… mutta hän kuitenkin pystyi hyräilemään nyt ja silloin, kun löysimme hänet rantavedestä. Miksi hän _nyt_ yhtäkkiä pystyi taas päästämään ääniä?

"Lune…", henkäisin hiljaa, kun hän oli saanut suihkun kiinni. Laulu lakkasi. Hän kohotti katseensa minuun ja hymyili. Sitten äkkiä tajusin: "Olenko oikeassa, että… sinä pystyt päästämään ääniä vain ollessasi kosketuksissa veden kanssa? Sinähän hyräilit tai lauloit silloin, kun löysimme sinut. Ja seuraavan kerran nyt suihkussa."

Lunen hymy ei hyytynyt. Hän nyökkäsi innokkaasti ja oli ottamassa valkoisen pukunsa, mutta estin häntä.

"Odota. Unohdin opettaa sinua käyttämään shampoota, saippuaa ja hoitoainetta. Ei ole vaikeaa", totesin iloisena ja näytin hänelle kolmea pientä pulloa suihkun hanan päällä. Lune katsoi niitä kysyvästi. Sitten selitin, mitä niillä tehdään, ja koska Lune ei näyttänyt älyämisen merkkejä, päätin käydä suihkussa ennen häntä ja näyttää konkreettisesti, miten suihkussa käydään. Kun olin saanut itseni pestyä, Lune meni melkein innoissaan suihkun alle ja hoiti kaiken samalla tavalla kuin minäkin. Samalla hän alkoi taas hyräillä kaunista lauluaan.

Pyyhin itseni, kiedoin pyyhkeen ympärilleni ja menin selvittämään hiuksiani peilin eteen. Päästin syvän huokauksen. Oli ihana kuunnella veden ja laulun solinaa yhtä aikaa. Kuivatessani hiuksiani sain tosissani varoa, etten kärventänyt niitä, sillä olin sulkenut silmäni kuunnellakseni kauniita ääniä paremmin. Siihen olisi voinut vaikka nukahtaa. Halusin nukahtaa.

Kun olimme valmiit, painelimme takaisin huoneeseeni, missä Edward loikoili sängylläni kärsivällisenä. Hän pinkaisi nopeasti ylös. Juoksin hänen kovaan syliinsä ja kohotin kasvoni kohti hänen kasvojaan. Hymyilin hänelle ja sanoin:

"Hän se oli, joka lauloi, Edward."

Edward hymyili, eikä näyttänyt yllättyneeltä.

"Minä kuulin", hän sanoi ja katsahti Luneen, joka käveli noin puolen metrin päähän meistä. "Se oli kaunista. Hienoa kuulla hieman lauluääntäsikin, Lune", Edward jatkoi hymyillen ja käänsi katseensa taas minuun. Hän hieroi leukaani sormenpäällään ja suuteli minua sitten kevyesti kylmillä huulillaan. Suudelma loppui taas liian nopeasti, mutta ehkä ei ollut tarpeen jättää Lunea yksin. Olihan minulla ja Edwardilla ikuisuus kuitenkin aikaa suudella ja tehdä mitä ikinä halusimme. En voinut arvata, kuinka kauan Lune pysyisi _elämässämme_.

Cullenit tiesivät jo, että Lune ei osannut puhua, mutta se tuli yllätyksenä, että hän pystyi puhumaan Edwardin kanssa telepaattisesti. Carlislekin näytti olevan todella ihmeissään ja syvällä ajatuksissaan, kun Edward kertoi hänelle asiasta. Carlislen mietteliäiden kasvojen taakse piiloutui ajatuksia, joita en pystynyt edes arvaamaan. Carlisle _tiesi_ jotakin. Tiesi jotakin, jota kukaan muu meistä ei tiennyt. Vilkuilin Edwardin ilmeitä, jotka kertoivat, että Edwardillekin selvisi jotain uutta. Se häiritsi minua. Heti, kun Lunesta innoissaan olevat Esme ja Alice olivat vieneet Lunen esittelykierrokselle, käytin tilaisuuden hyväkseni.

"Carlisle", kysyin Carlislelta, "tahtoisin tietää, mitä _sinä_ tiedät mereideistä?" Olimme vielä eteisessä, minä, Carlisle ja Edward. Emmet ja Rosalie olivat metsästämässä, ja Jasper oli lähtenyt Alicen, Esmen ja Lunen perään. Carlisle huokaisi ja hymyili.

"En paljon. Kellään ei oikein ole virallista tietoa mereideistä, vaikka olen tuntenut kerran yhden mereidin", Carlisle sanoi ja kertoi sitten samat asiat, jotka jo tiesin. Mereidejä oli sekä hyviä, että pahoja – siinä missä ihmisiä kuin vampyyreitakin. He osasivat myös parantaa vakaviakin vammoja todella nopeasti ja pelkällä kosketuksella. "Tämä oli pitkään pelkkä huhu. Minäkään en uskonut ennen kun itse näin. En oikeastaan vieläkään voi ymmärtää, miten joku voi parantaa noin helposti – yhtä helposti kuin joku voi haavoittaa", Carlisle totesi lähtiessään kävelemään yläkertaan. Saavuimme pian huoneeseen, jossa en muistanut koskaan käyneeni. Huone oli melko pieni, mutta kirjoja sinne mahtui ainakin pari tuhatta. Kirjoja oli hyllyillä ja lattioilla, eivätkä minun silmieni mukaan missään järkevässä järjestyksessä. Silti hän löysi nopeasti kirjan, jonka hän halusi minulle ja Edwardille näyttää.

Kirja ei ollut kovin suuri, eikä kamalan paksukaan – Raamatun kokoinen, mutta siinä oli sivuja ehkä korkeintaan 300. Sivutkaan eivät olleet kovin ohuita. Kannet olivat ruskeat ja kuluneet. Kansista ja hieman repeytyneistä sivuista sekä hajusta päätellen kirja oli melko vanha.

"Tässä kirjassa on ehkä eniten faktoja mereideistä kuin muissa lukemissani kirjoissa", Carlisle sanoi selatessaan kirjaa, josta oli jo aikaisemmin pyyhitty pölyt pois. Ehkä Carlisle oli jo etukäteen ottanut selvää Lunen mahdollisista taustoista. Nielaisin.

"Haluaisin kuulla siitä mereidistä, jonka tunsit? Miksi käytät mennyttä aikamuotoa?" kysyin ja tunsin itseni kyselyikäiseksi pikkulapseksi. Carlisle huokaisi syvään hieman surullisesti, sulki kirjan ja ojensi sen minulle. Tajusin heti, että kyseisen mereidin tarina ei ollut onnellinen.

"Tuntemani mereidi oli nuori mies, joka asui kaukana Tyynellämerellä. Olin eräällä saarella käymässä Esmen kanssa, kun löysin hänet rannalta. Hänellä oli syvä tummansininen pyrstö ja platinanvaaleat hiukset. Hän ei pelästynyt, kun tulin hänen luokseen. Tuskin edes huomasi minua, kunnes aloin puhua hänelle. Hän kertoi nimekseen Keoni. Minä taas esittelin itseni ja kyselin tietenkin innoissani kaikkea mahdollista hänestä ja hänen maailmastaan. Keoni oli yllättävän avoin, sillä hän kertoi minulle kaiken.

Mereidit eivät oikeasti osaa puhua, mutta hän oli poikkeus. Mereideille on paha rikos tulla ihmiselle nähdyksi, ja vielä pahempi rikos - tai oikeastaan vika - oli saada jokin liian ihmismäinen piirre tai ominaisuus. Mereidit keskustelevat keskenään telepaattisesti, joten se, että Keoni pystyi puhumaan, saivat muut mereidit häntä vastaan. Keoni kuitenkin piti taidostaan puhua, eikä välittänyt muista. Niinpä hän erakoitui mereidien keskuudesta ja eli ihmisten lähellä seuraillen heidän elämäänsä. Keoni halusi olla ihminen, vaikka tiesi, ettei sellaista mahdollisuutta ollut. Hän kertoi, että olisi varmasti tappanut itsensä ennen pitkää, ellei olisi sitten nähnyt erästä ihmistyttöä. Muistan todella hyvin Keonin tuskan, kun hän kertoi ihastuksestaan, jolle ei voisi koskaan kertoa tunteitaan. Hän ei uskaltanut ottaa sitä riskiä, että muut mereidit saisivat selville, ja tappaisivat sekä Keonin, että tytön. Niinpä Keoni tyytyi vain katselemaan tyttöä.

Näin Keonia kuukauden ajan melkein joka toinen päivä. Yhtenä iltana kerroin hänelle olevani vampyyri. Tein todella pahan virheen kertoessani sen hänelle", Carlisle huokaisi ja näytti erittäin tyyneltä.

"Hän ei näyttänyt säikähtävän, sillä tiesi, ettei heidän verensä haise millekään. Estää haita hyökkäämästä heidän kimppuunsa. Keoni näytti kuitenkin innostuvan, kun tajusi, että voisin muuttaa hänet vampyyriksi ja näin ollen hän pääsisi lähemmäksi rakastamaansa tyttöä. Kieltäydyin, sillä hän saattaisi tappaa tytön tai saada muut mereidit meidän tai tytön kimppuun. Keoni kuitenkin suuttui, kun kieltäydyin yhteistyöstä. Hän katosi muutamaksi päiväksi, kunnes sitten löysin hänet rantavedestä verisenä ja raadeltuna", Carlisle katsahti minuun kuin varmistaakseen, että kuuntelinko. Ei ollut epäilystäkään, ettenkö olisi kuunnellut. Koko tarina ja etenkin viimeiset sanat vaikuttivat minuun kovalla painolla. Ajattelin Lunea, ja tutkin Carlislen ilmettä paremmin. Melkein kuulin Carlislen kysyvän, että tahdoinko kuulla lisää. Nyökkäsin.

"Hän oli kuolemaisillaan, ja viimeisillä voimillaan anoi minua muuttamaan hänet vampyyriksi. Kysyin, mitä oli tapahtunut. Mereidit olivat hyökänneet hänen kimppuunsa ja pistäneet hänet kärsimään ja vuotamaan verta niin kuin ihminen. Keoni oli kuitenkin vapaaehtoisesti kertonut mereideille ajatuksistaan ja haaveistaan, jotta he kävisivät hänen kimppuunsa. Hän ajatteli, että muuttaisin hänet vampyyriksi, kun näin hänet siinä kuolemaisillaan. Hän itki, kun kerroin, etten pystyisi muuttamaan häntä, sillä hän ei ollut ihminen. Hänen verensä ei ollut samanlaista kuin ihmisen. Ja vaikka minä olisin pelännytkin tytön puolesta, minun kävi Keonia kovasti sääliksi. Hän todella oli valmis tekemään mitä tahansa, jotta pääsisi eroon pyrstöstään, voisi elää ihmisten tavoin ja kertoa tunteensa tytölle. Tyttö ei koskaan saanut edes tietää, että Keoni oli olemassa. Keoni oli sisimmältään herrasmies ja olisi taatusti ansainnut reilumman kuoleman. Keoni tappoi itsensä iskemällä tikarin sydämeensä. En pystynyt tekemään mitään, kun hän teki sen. Kun yritin estää, hän oli jo muuttunut meren vaahdoksi", Carlislen kertoma tarina sai sydämeni jyskeen lujentumaan entisestään.

Ajattelin Lunea, joka oli Keonin tavoin ihmisten maailmaan _tunkeutunut_ mereidi. _Muistuttivatkohan_ Lunen ja Keonin tarinat toisiaan? Lune oli kuitenkin liian nuori rakastumaan kehenkään, mutta se haava Lunen polvessa oli varmasti ollut mereidin tekosia. Lune oli nyt liian lähellä ihmisten maailmaa, ehkä oli ollut ennenkin, ja häntä oli rankaistu siitä. Ehkä Lune tosiaan olisi kuollut, mikäli emme olisi Edwardin kanssa pelastaneet häntä sieltä rannalta. Lune ei siltikään osannut puhua, mutta laulaa kyllä osasi. Laulaa…

"Ööh… osaavatko mereidit laulaa?" kysyin.

"Eivät. Niin kuin sanoin, mereidit yrittävät välttää ihmismäisiä piirteitä viimeiseen asti", ja samassa asiat loksahtivat paikoilleen kuin palapelin palaset.

Lunea tosiaan oli syrjitty omassa maailmassaan, ja nimenomaan siksi, että osasi laulaa. Suihkussa Lune oli selvästi nauttinut laulamisesta, eikä pelännyt sitä ollenkaan. Hän siis rakasti laulamista todella paljon, eikä välittänyt siitä, mitä muut sanoivat. Siksi hänellä oli ollut haava polvessa. Ehkä hänellä oli ollut useampikin haava, mutta ne olivat jo parantuneet siihen mennessä, kun minä ja Edward olimme saapuneet paikalle. Ja jostain syystä minusta tuntui, että Lune oikeasti muisti oman maailmansa. Hän ei vain halunnut muistaa. Ehkä ainoa asia, josta hän piti maailmassaan, oli vesi. Olivatko hänen vanhempansakin syrjineet häntä?

"Miten mereidit syntyvät? Tai siis…", en osannut muotoilla kysymystäni oikein, mutta Carlisle tiesi, mitä ajoin takaa.

"Sitä en tiedä, sillä ei tullut koskaan kysyttyä. Kirjan mukaan lisääntyvät samalla tavalla kuin valaat, mutta en ymmärrä, miten joku on pystynyt todistamaan, sillä ihminen yleensä kuolee tai loukkaantuu mennessään liian lähelle mereidiä. Toiseksi mereidi muuttuu merenvaahdoksi kuollessaan, jotta sitä olisi voinut todistaa tutkimusten avulla. Todisteita ei siis ole", Carlisle vastasi hymyillen. Nyökyttelin päätäni ja pohdin Lunen mennyttä elämää. Mitä kaikkea Lune olikaan käynyt läpi? Ja mitä hän nyt koki minun, Edwardin ja muiden Culleneiden kanssa? Halusiko Lunekin olla ihminen? Oliko Lunella todella ollut pyrstö ennen tulemistaan maalle? Vai oliko hänellä sittenkin ollut jalat jo ennestään? Vaikka Carlislen kertoma oli selkeyttänyt hiukan asioita, tuntui siltä kuin jotkut asiat olisivat menneet vielä enemmän sekaisin. Pääni oli vielä täynnä kysymyksiä, joihin kukaan ei toistaiseksi tiennyt vastausta. Alicekaan ei tiennyt, sillä hän ei nähnyt Lunen tulevaisuuteen – saati sitten menneisyyteen.

"Miksi Lune on immuuni vampyyrien kyvyille? Verihän on luonnollisesti mereideillä hajuton, mutta miksi Alice ei näe hänen tulevaisuuteen, eikä Edward näe hänen ajatuksiaan. Tai siis…",

"Minä siis pystyn puhumaan hänelle telepaattisesti vain, jos hän niin itse tahtoo. Eli en voi tunkeutua hänen mieleensä ilman hänen lupaansa. Kyllä, hän on puoliksi immuuni kyvylleni", Edward täydensi ja katsoi kysyvästi Carlislea siinä missä minäkin.

"Hyvä kysymys. He ovat varmaan luoneet melko vahvan suojaverkoston kahden maailman välille. He eivät ole voineet olla tekemisissä edes vampyyrien kanssa. Edwardin kanssa Lune pystyy puhumaan todennäköisesti vain siksi, koska heidän kykynsä muistuttavat toisiaan niin paljon. Lune on aika pitkälle erilainen ja erikoisempi tapaus kuin Keoni. Heissä on kyllä paljon samaa, mutta Lunessa on jotakin todella salaperäistä. Olen aivan varma, että kyse on jostain muustakin kuin vain syrjinnästä. Siihen tuntuu liittyvän paljon muutakin. Minun täytyisi puhua hänen kanssaan sitten, kun hän oppii luottamaan teihin täysin. Ei kannata olla peloissaan. Minusta hän on _toistaiseksi_ täysin vaaraton. Hän on vain yksinäinen ja paljon ujompi kuin miltä näyttää", painoin jokaisen Carlislen sanan mieleeni. En tiennyt, mitä ajatella. Lune tarvitsi nyt paljon seuraa ja rakkautta. Ja niitä hän tulisi varmasti minulta, Edwardilta ja muilta Culleneilta saamaan. Kaikki rakastivat Lunea jo nyt, vaikka hän oli ollut vasta vuorokauden seurassamme.

Lähdimme kotiin melko myöhään. Minä sain ajaa, sillä Edward oli ajanut mennessä. Nyt Lune halusi olla minun kyydissäni, sillä Lune oli minun tavoin säikähtänyt Edwardin tyyliä ajaa autoa. Edward vain nauroi ja päästi minut auton rattiin. Lune istui takapenkillä ja Edward pelkääjän paikalla.

Vettä satoi kaatamalla ja oli niin pimeää, että juuri ja juuri näki eteensä. Ajaminen oli inhottavaa ja ajoin jopa hitaammin kuin yleensä. Edward näytti kärsimättömältä ja pyysi minua ilmoittamaan heti, jos halusin vaihtaa kuskia.

"Älä luulekaan! Lune pelkää olla sinun kyydissäsi ja …", sitten kaikki tapahtui luodin nopeudella. Äkkiä tielle loikkasi jokin tumma hahmo – en saanut selvää mikä -, joka oli vain viiden metrin päässä autosta. Kiljuin ja painoin jarrun niin pohjaan kuin vain mahdollista. Tie oli kuitenkin liukas sateen jäljiltä, joten auto lähti liukumaan tiellä aivan miten sattuu sen sijaan, että olisi pysähtynyt. Edward onnistui kuitenkin tarttumaan rattiin ja sai ohjattua auton tien reunaan.


End file.
